


Line of Succession

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Assassination, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Multifandom Drabble 2019 Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: One can only be the victim of an assassination attempt so many times before one looses a certain amount of respect for the occasion.





	Line of Succession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



> For egelantier, I loved your freeform prompts for Maia - while I don't think this quite hits any of them, they definitely started my brainstorming

"Cousin Maia," Idra said, carefully controlling the tremor in his voice. "I must insist you improve your ability to avoid untimely death." 

Emperor Edrehasivar the Seventh gave Idra a doleful look. "We have informed Csevet that there is no room in our schedule for stabbing, but apparently assassins are difficult to dissuade." 

"Nevertheless, Cousin, you only have one child. Until you move me further down the line of succession, you really must take more care. " 

"Agreed." Maia smiled, then opened his arms. 

After a moment of hesitation, Idra wrapped himself around Maia. "Thou'rt truly unharmed?" 

"Entirely." Maia hugged him tight.


End file.
